


Puesto minoritario en el gobierno británico

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CCTV, pobre greg le toca encargarse de multas, sordos, ¿Mystrade?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: ¡Nadie escucha a Mycroft cuando habla! ¡Nadie! Y Greg se dará cuenta de que quizás le debió de haber prestado atención y no creerse cosas que no estaban confirmadas.





	Puesto minoritario en el gobierno británico

En algunas ocasiones entendía a Sherlock. La adrenalina de la persecución, la intriga del asesinato, la tensión de los interrogatorios. Era inspector, el también deseaba que se cometiera un asesinato de la forma más truculenta posible para poder investigarlo.

Pero no todo podía ser en la vida.

Desde hacía más de una semana la ciudad estaba tranquila, y a pesar de que su rango era superior al de muchos otros, tenía que echar una mano en la sección de sanciones administrativas. En definidas cuentas, se pasaba el día cobrando multas e intentando decidir cuales debían apelarse y cuáles no.

Y su único pensamiento en esos días había sido que alguno de esos londinenses se volviera loco y se liara a tiros con todo aquel que estuviera en la sala.

—No señora —dijo desesperado mientras se apretaba las mejillas con ambas manos —. No me vale que diga que no llegó a tiempo a pagar el parquímetro, tenía tres horas de plazo y no regresó hasta ocho horas después.

La mujer sentada frente a él, que rondaba los ochenta y tenía unas gruesas gafas de ver alzó el dedo en su dirección visiblemente indignada.

—Señor cuando llegue a mi edad verá que no es tan fácil andar, con estos chismes no se llega a igual de rápido como vosotros creéis —dijo empujando con enfado el andador.

—¿Tardó cinco horas en andar 500 metros? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

La señora apretó los labios y cogió su multa.

—Es usted un maleducado joven —le espetó.

—Puede ingresar la multa en efectivo o tarjeta en aquel mostrador —dijo señalando con el dedo a una esquina de la habitación donde Donovan contaba 200 libras en peniques.

—¡Tardaré una eternidad! —se quejó.

—Estamos abiertos de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde —repitió —. Que tenga un buen día.

Y así era su día. Discutía con gente mayor y no tan mayor cuando creían llevar razón en la adjudicación de una multa.

—Vengo a reclamar una multa —dijo un chico joven cuando se sentó frente a él.

—¿No me diga? —preguntó Greg, lleva seis horas sentado, podía permitirse el lujo de ser sarcástico.

El chico hizo un mohín, sacó de la cartera su identificación y de un sobre sacó la documentación de la multa.

—Me llegó a casa, dice que me he saltado seis semáforos a 80 kilómetros por el centro. ¡Yo nunca haría eso! —se quejó.

Greg suspiró profundamente.

—Señor si le prestó el coche a alguien díganos su nombre y será él o ella quien pague la multa. Como puede ver en la foto…

—No hay fotos —dijo el hombre, le dio la vuelta al sobre y lo sacudió.

—Nada. Me llegó solamente eso, ¡no soy de los que corren al volante! No merezco es multa, se equivocaron.

Greg suspiró profundamente.

—Señor, los dispositivos electrónicos leen la matrícula y…

—¡Pues se habrán equivocado! Si no miren el CCTV, podrán ver que yo no he pasado por ahí. ¡Lo juro por Dios!.

Greg revisó los papeles varias veces. El chico tenía razón, no había ninguna prueba fotográfica de que pasó allí con el coche y sabía de buena tinta que aquellos dispositivos de más de diez años podrían equivocarse.

Tendría que ir a la jefatura de tráfico al otro lado de la ciudad, esperar su turno y pedir las grabaciones de la CCTV para poder comprobar si ese hombre tenía razón. Podría salir de allí…

—Señor —dijo Greg sacando animado un papel de su mesita —. Rellene este documento y yo mismo iré a la jefatura de tráfico a comprobar su versión de los hechos. Si usted tiene razón, le quitaremos la multa.

El chico pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida rellenó el papel y Greg pudo poner un cartel sobre la mesa que decía el horario en el que abriría la mesa. Cogió los papeles, los guardó en su maletín y se puso la chaqueta.

—Le llegará una notificación en unos días —explicó antes de darle un apretón de manos.

El chico sonrió y le apretó con fuerza antes de irse. Donovan le miró desafiante desde el otro lado de la sala, aunque no le pudo recriminar nada. No es que Greg se estuviera inventado un nuevo reglamento, eso decía en la normativa jurídica. Solo que tardaba un mes en vez de una semana, pero bueno, no sería ella quien le llevase la contraria.

Greg fue hasta el garaje de la comisaría y se encendió un cigarrillo. El humo del tabaco sumado al carburante derramado y al dióxido de carbono de los coches que allí pasaban a diario le llenó los pulmones.

Cerró los ojos mientras expulsaba el aire hacia el techo.

¿Desde cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan monótona? Iba de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Paraba algún día para ir a tomar unas pintas con otros inspectores o con su amigo John Watson pero su vida no salía de ahí. Quizás cuando cogiera sus vacaciones podría salir del país y apuntarse a las salidas de turistas que hacían en los sitios donde se alojaba.

Con la excusa de que solo quería dormir solía perderse sus vacaciones y la gente tan simpática que podía encontrar en ella.

Se montó en el coche, puso la radio a tope y arrancó. El trayecto apenas duró diez minutos, aparcó en el interior del edificio y subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraba el departamento que buscaba. Frente al ascensor había una chica tras un mostrador tecleando animada en el teléfono.

Greg tosió para hacerse notar y dejó un el papel en el mostrador. La chica subió la mirada y le sonrió feliz.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó animada —. ¿Qué desea?

—Me gustaría una copia de los videos de la CCTV de las calles que indican en el papel, es para solucionar la gestión de una multa.

La chica leyó el papel y miró la placa que le mostraba Greg. Parecía confundida.

—¿De esto no se encarga el propio usuario? —preguntó confundida.

Greg sonrió.

—Llevo todo el día gestionando multas, necesitaba salir de allí.

La chica rio.

—Como se nota la falta de presupuesto… —comentó mientras tecleaba en el ordenador —. Vaya a la puerta número dos, allí le proporcionarán los videos en digital o DVD.

Greg asintió, cogió de nuevo el informe que tenía y fue hasta la puerta indicada. Dio varios toques a la puerta y esperó a que la voz del interior le indicara el paso. El despacho era más amplio de lo que esperaba. A la derecha había numerosas pantallas donde se veían las calles de Londres, justo en la mesita de abajo había un ordenador con un programa abierto.

Frente a la puerta estaba la mesa, el empleado estaba sentado justo detrás. Greg creía que estaba alucinando.

—¿Señor Holmes? —preguntó dudoso.

Mycroft Holmes levantó la vista por encima del ordenador.

—Ah. Hola Inspector Lestrade, espere un minuto por favor, estoy acabando de rellenar un informe.

La boca se le había secado a Greg de golpe. El… ¿El hombre más intimidante de todo Reino Unido estaba sentado en un escritorio pequeño junto a un ficus en mal estado?

—Ya —dijo Mycroft sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. ¿Qué desea…?

—Eh… Yo vengo a… —dijo alzando el papel, pero lo bajó de golpe —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mycroft parecía confundido ante la pregunta.

—Trabajar —le respondió —. ¿Qué haces tú?

—Yo vengo a…—volvió a repetir —. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —insistió —. ¿No deberías de estar en Buckingham Palace haciéndole la pelota a la reina o lo que sea que haces allí?

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerle la pelota a la Reina? —preguntó.

—Porque es tu trabajo.

—No —sentenció Mycroft —. Trabajo para tráfico, aunque a veces reviso personalmente el estado de las CCTV de la ciudad pero principalmente mi trabajo es asegurarme de que los coches cumplen la normativa vigente de la ciudad —dijo.

Greg alzó una ceja y luego la otra. Sin entenderle.

—Eh… No… Tú eres Inglaterra. Tú no puedes trabajar aquí.

—A ver, cuándo os dije que ocupaba un “puesto minoritario en el gobierno”, ¿a qué creías que me refería?

—Bueno, obviamente era una modestia.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un Holmes usar la modestia?

Greg apretó los labios y rodó los ojos pensativos. Mycroft se había puesto de pie y le había cogido a Greg el papel que tenía en las manos, se sentó frente al ordenador que tenía las numerosas pantallas.

—Bien, necesitas los videos de seis calles consecutivas del cinco de Septiembre… —murmuró —. Seguramente sigan archivados. Puedes esperar si quieres. Aunque debido a mi experiencia en este asunto me temo que será culpable.

—Ahá… —murmuró Greg.

Se balanceó en el sitio confundido.

—Pero en serio, ¿¡de verdad trabajas aquí!? —exclamó —. ¿No es una broma?

—¿Por qué fingiría trabajar en tráfico? —quiso saber.

—No sé, ¿para controlarme? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Mycroft se giró en la silla y le miró confundido.

—¿Qué motivos podría tener yo para controlarle? —quiso saber.

Greg abrió la boca y la cerró repentinamente. Se sonrojó notablemente a la vez que Mycroft y ambos miraron hacia otro lado. Tras un incómodo silencio en el que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, Mycroft fue el primero en hablar.

—Voy a responder a esas preguntas que están en esa cabeza pensante tuya. No. No trabajo para la reina ni soy Inglaterra pero si trabajo para el gobierno. Controlo cada uno de los movimientos de mi hermano y sus compañías no solo porque puedo —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia las cámaras —. Sino porque tras su pasado creo que debo de controlarlas. Y ese cochazo en el que me ves es el de mi jefe. Me adora y por eso me lo presta cada vez que quiero.

—Pe… Pero —tartamudeó —. ¿Y tú secretaria?

—¿Anthea? —preguntó Mycroft, Greg asintió —. Anthea es mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en la universidad y compartimos coche porque vivimos muy cerca.  

Greg tomó aire y lo soltó poco a poco.

—Entonces… ¿Vas en serio? ¿Trabajas aquí y no eres tan importante como creemos? —preguntó.

—En lo que a poder político se refiere no, no soy importante —espetó Mycroft ligeramente ofendido.

Greg asintió vagamente, justo cuando Mycroft se dio la vuelta para continuar su trabajo comenzó a reírse a pleno pulmón. El Holmes rodó los ojos y continuó trabajando. Greg se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no desfallecer por la risa.

—Tráfico… Jajajaja… Todo este tiempo pensando… Jajajaja… Y en tráfico… John va a flipar… —continuó riéndose.

Mientras se calmaba, Mycroft continuó su trabajo. Encontró la información y la grabó en un cd. Lo fechó y se lo tendió a Greg.

—Tenía yo razón —le dijo —. Y deja de reírte. Pareces un crío.

—Perdona… Es que… —murmuró sin dejar de sonreír —. Intimidas mucho y creo que en parte das más miedo porque creíamos que una llamada tuya podría provocar nuestro fusilamiento.

—En este país no hay pena de muerte, no exageres —dijo Mycroft.

—Sí. Ya… Es que… —otra carcajada se escapó  de sus labios —. Ha sido inesperado.

Mycroft suspiró, le dio la vuelta a su mesa y se sentó en su silla.

—¿Quieres quedar para cenar mañana? —preguntó —. En el J. Sheekey de la callae Martin’s. A las siete.

De nuevo las mejillas de Greg se sonrojaron.

—Vale…

Mycroft asintió.

—Y ahora váyase, tengo un informe que rellenar —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Ah. Sí. Adiós —dijo Greg nervioso —. Y gracias, sí… Gracias. Y adiós —dijo en un murmullo.

Se despidió de la chica de recepción y fue al aparcamiento para ir de nuevo a Scotland Yard, mientras conducía pensó en lo obvio.

Mycroft Holmes nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.


End file.
